


Catch Me (didn't specify with what, your mouth is just fine, thanks)

by singingdevil



Series: YakuLev Week 2016 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Sickfic, YakuLev Week, i like bullying my faves ok, kuroo is always there just because kuroyaku broship is one of my fave things, so sorry yaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingdevil/pseuds/singingdevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He gives Lev a look that says <em>please catch me if I fall</em> and Lev feels his face grow warm."</p><p>YakuLev week 2016 day 6, words "flinch" and "didn't know they were dating". I have literally no idea what the fuck happened but I think it turned out fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me (didn't specify with what, your mouth is just fine, thanks)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this was supposed to end up like this but I actually like this. Also I've never written anything so fast - I started this yesterday. I usually take weeks, sometimes even months to write a single fic, so this whole week has been really weird.

The third time Yaku flinches as a spike hits the floor, Kuroo has had it. They're not even fifteen minutes into the practice yet, but it's becoming clearer and clearer by the minute that he needs to get the libero off the court, sooner rather than later. If he's that bad at hiding what seems to be a headache, it must be really killing him. 

Yaku misses a receive. Kuroo drops the ball he's holding, waves at the others to continue practicing, and walks to Yaku. The shorther boy is getting up just now, awfully late considering how easily he usually seems to spring right back up, and it looks painfully difficult. Kuroo winces in sympathy.  

A spike hits the floor on the other side of the gym with a loud bang and Yaku falls. His knees buckle under him and he finds himself back on the floor, this time sitting, and Kuroo runs the rest of the way.  

Yaku puts his head between his knees and keeps it there, back heaving with harsh breaths. Kuroo catches coach Naoi's eye before he kneels next to Yaku, hands hovering but not quite touching yet. 

"Yaku? Hey, what's wrong?" Yaku doesn't respond to him. Kuroo hears coach Naoi's footsteps and soon the older man is crouching by the libero's side, too. He prods Yaku's shoulder, first, and then tries to get the boy to lift his head. He's just as unsuccessful as Kuroo. 

"'mme a minute," Yaku mumbles, finally, after Kai has also made his way to them. "Dizzy." His voice is feeble, and Kuroo doesn't doubt his claim for a second.  

"Dizzy as in you're gonna pass out?" he inquiries. Yaku lets out a thin whine that could be taken as a "yes", so Kuroo settles for that.  

Coach Naoi pushes himself up and glances at the other side of the gym where the rest of the team is eyeing the scene with various levels of worry.  

"Yaku, we need to get you to the bench. Are you going to be able to stand at all or is Kuroo going to carry you?" Kuroo gives him a look of mock-betrayal, but nudges Yaku softly. This time, the libero raises his head slowly, a dazed look on his face.  

In a short moment Yaku has gone from looking bad to looking _bad_. He's awfully pale, and the dizzy look in his eyes doesn't promise good. However, he tells Kuroo to help him up, so the captain reluctantly takes his hand - alarmingly trembling - and basically lifts Yaku on his feet. 

It's concerning, to say the least, that just a few minutes ago Yaku was still playing, though shakily, and now he can barely stand. His sense of balance is shot to the last corner of hell and he struggles to stay upright. Yaku takes a tentative step, then another and when he still doesn't fall by some small miracle of the heavens, Kuroo follows, worrying at his lower lip and sharing a perturbed glance with Kai and coach Naoi.  

Yaku collapses onto the bench, knees giving in fast once he has reached it. By now, the rest of the team has discarded Kuroo's order to keep practicing, and they're all slowly gathering around their older libero. They're all worried. 

"Yaku, hey, let me check if you have a fever." Kuroo tries, but Yaku's head is hanging low again. "Raise your head, just a little, yeah?"  

"Lemme die in peace," Yaku answers, barely audible, but lifts his head just the tiniest bit so Kuroo can put his hand on his forehead. Yaku's skin is clammy with sweat, even though it _really_  shouldn't be since the practice has lasted maybe twenty minutes at this point, but it isn't any warmer than usual. Kuroo looks at coach Naoi and shakes his head. He kind of wants coach Nekomata here, despite the fact that he's eighteen years old and a perfectly capable captain, but the old coach gives the whole team a sense of reassurance which Kuroo really needs right now. He doesn't like being the one prodding his clearly ill friend, no, please don't give him that responsibility.  

"Okay, so you don't have a fever," Kuroo states, ignoring his discomfort with the situation. "You said you were dizzy. Does your head hurt?" The sound Yaku makes sounds more like a confirmation than not. Kuroo sighs and runs his hand through his hair.  

"We should take him to the nurse," Kai says from behind Kuroo.  

"We should, yeah. Lev," Kuroo agrees and turns to the first-year. "Take your boyfriend to the nurse. Don't kill him on the way. The rest of you, back to practicing," he continues and shoos the team back to the court. Kenma takes his hand and squeezes quickly, and then he's gone. 

Lev stutters and goes red, but before he's denied anything, he's alone with Yaku. The older boy doesn't move, so Lev steps closer.  

"Yaku-san," he starts. "Do I need to carry you?" He hopes Yaku is feeling at the very least good enough to walk the relatively short distance to the nurse's office. Not that he doesn't like the idea of carrying Yaku, but the libero doesn't do the whole being carried thing unless he absolutely can't avoid it. Lev has seen him carried only once. He remembers the occasion maybe a little too well – Yaku had been so disoriented after hitting his head in a practice game as the result of falling that Kuroo had had to carry him out of the gym. Lev can remember Yaku walking after a concussion. 

"'nt I just stay here?" Yaku groans.  

"I think you'd feel better if we got you to the nurse's office?" Lev suggests. He knows Yaku is stubborn as hell, and right now he has to fight past that stubbornness in favor of getting Yaku out of the loud gym. The noise can't feel too good if he has a headache. 

"Why?"  

"Because it's quiet, and she'll probably give you a painkiller, and the fresh air could maybe help a little," Lev lists, counting with his fingers for emphasis even though Yaku isn't looking at him. 

"I'm..." Yaku starts and takes a deep breath. "I'm gonna try walking. But I don't promise anything." He gives Lev a look that says _please catch me if I fall_ and Lev feels his face grow warm. He nods, and Yaku pushes himself up carefully. He sways on his feet, taking a moment to steady himself with his eyes closed. He still looks dizzy when he opens them, but he starts walking anyway. 

"Let's go." 

* * *

Lev ends up carrying Yaku half of the way when he nearly passes out on the school yard. Lev does indeed catch him before he hits the ground, and he gathers Yaku in his arms and takes him to the school building. The nurse takes his temperature, gives him a painkiller and makes him lie down. She sends Lev off, back to the practice, and tells him to come back after.  

He does come back, makes a dash for the nurse's office the second he's done with cleanup and showering. Yaku is asleep, but the nurse lets Lev wait for him to wake up. He looks a lot better, now, compared to the beginning of the practice, and Lev settles on an empty bed and starts reading.  

It doesn't take long for Yaku to wake up. He groans, and Lev turns to face him excitedly.  

"Hello, Yaku-san." He keeps his volume low – he doesn't know if Yaku's head still hurts, but he doesn't want to aggravate it if it does, at least. Instead of yelling, he grins and settles on the floor, head resting on his hands at the edge of Yaku's bed. "How are you feeling?" 

Yaku takes a moment to process the question. "Better," he eventually answers, voice barely above a whisper. "Tired, but a lot better." 

They stay quiet for a while. Lev thinks, thinks what he should say here, if he should say anything at all, and he feels the tips of his ears going hot. He tries to shake the thought, but it won't go away. Yaku's eyes are closed, but he isn't sleeping. 

"Yaku-san," Lev begins. Yaku's eyes slide open. "Did you know that the whole team thinks we're dating?" 

"They do?" Yaku asks in a surprisingly calm voice, almost curious. Lev blinks and pulls his head back. 

"You're not... mad?" Because honestly, he expected the other to be. Considering Yaku's personality and mirroring it to the concept of rumors, Lev was  expecting Yaku to bolt up from the bed screaming profanities about Kuroo, claiming to murder him in several rather imaginative ways.  

But instead Yaku asks, "Should I be?" and Lev has to control himself so he doesn't let his jaw drop. So he just looks, dumbfounded, and Yaku sits up so he can glare more effectively. 

"What?" 

Lev stutters, tongue tripping on the words he's trying to form in his head but disappear before they're out of his mouth.  

Yaku huffs an "oh my god" and the next thing Lev knows, Yaku has grabbed his collar and their lips are touching, their lips are _touching_ and Yaku is _kissing him_. Lev scrambles to his feet, trying not to break the kiss and almost falling over in the process. Yaku lets out an annoyed noise, but he doesn't break the kiss either. Lev finds his hand tangled in Yaku's short hair and Yaku's hand gripping his shirt. He doesn't mind. 

When they break the kiss, they're both red in the face. Yaku smirks, and Lev can't help but think that he wants to kiss him again. 

"So," Yaku asks, smirk in place. "Would you like to date me?" Yaku's tone indicates he already knows the answer. Lev swallows. 

"Hell yes."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what happened. Regardless, I hope it pleased you (if it did, drop a comment maybe?)


End file.
